yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Donald's Duck (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Donald's Duck from Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. Duck the Great Western Engine and Sunset Shimmer worked hard in the yard at the big station. Sometimes, Duck pulled coaches. Sometimes he pushed freight cars. But whatever the work, Duck got the job done without fuss, especially with Sunset helping him out. One day, Duck was resting in the shed when Sir Topham Hatt arrived. Sir Topham Hatt: Your work in the yard had been good, Duck. Would you like to have a branchline to your own? Duck: Yes please, Sir. Sunset Shimmer: I'm really happy for you, Duck. Duck: Thank you, Sunset. So, Duck took charge of his new branchline. The responsibility delighted him, the line runs along a coast by sandy beaches till it meets a port were big ships come in. Duck enjoyed exploring every curve and corner of the line, epsecially with Sunset accompanying him. Sea breezes swirled his smoke high into the air and his green paint glistened in the sunlight. Duck: This is just like being on holiday. Sunset Shimmer: It sure is, Duck. Duck's Driver: (laughing) Well, you know what they say, a change is as good as a rest. Soon, Duck and Sunset were busier than ever. Sir Topham Hatt, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna were building a new station at the port. Duck pulled the heavy freight cars whenever they were needed, Bertie and Sunburst looked after Duck's passengers and the other engines helped too. But the work took a long time. Noise and dust filled the air. Toby the Tram Engine: (ringing his bell) Don't worry, Duck, the station is nearly finished. Applejack: Toby's right, we still got plenty of time. Yona: We get job done for Duck's branchline. Duck: (thankfully) And on time too, Yona. Duck felt his responsibility deeply and talked endlessly about it. Duck: You don't understand, Donald, how much Sir Topham Hatt relies on me compared to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna relies on Sunset. Donald: (sleepily) Och aye, Duck. Duck: I'm Great Western and I... Donald: Quack, quack, quack. Duck: What? Donald: You heard. Quack, quack you go. Sounds like you'd an egg laid. Now wheesht and let an engine sleep. Duck: (indignantly) Quack yourself! Later, he spoke to Sunset and his driver. Duck: Donald says I quack, as if I laid an egg. Duck's Fireman: Quack do you? Sunset Shimmer: Well, you have been talking too much to Donald, Duck. Duck's fireman whispered something to Sunset, Duck, and his driver. They were going to play a joke on Donald and pay him back for teasing Duck. The engines were busy for the rest of the day and nothing more was said, not even a quack. But when at last, Donald was asleep, Duck's driver and fireman popped something into his water tank. Sunset Shimmer: That should do it. Next morning when Donald for water, he found that he had an unexpected passenger aboard. A small white duckling popped out of his water tank. Donald: (laughed) Na doot, who's behind this. Terramar: A duckling. The duckling was tame, she shared the fireman's sandwiches and rode in the tender. The other engines enjoyed teasing Donald about her, Terramar couldn't even help laughing about it. Presently, she grew tired of travelling and hopped off at a station and there she stayed. That night, Terramar, and Donald's driver and fireman got busy and in the morning when Sunset and Duck's crew arrived to look him over they laughed and laughed. Duck's Driver: Look, Duck. Look what's under your bunker. It's a nest box with an egg in it. Sunset Shimmer: Looks like Donald was right all along. With Terrmar laughing with Sunset, Donald opened a sleepy eye. Donald: Well, well, well. You must've laid it in the night, Duck. All unbeknownst! Then, Duck laughed too. Duck: (laughed) You win, Donald. It'd take a clever engine to get the better of you. Terramar: (chuckles) He's got you there, Donald. There's a pond near the duckling station. Here she often swims and welcomes the trains as they passed by. The stationmaster calls her "Dilly". But to everyone else, she is always Donald's Duck. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225